To Be A Man
by Fransesca
Summary: Joe Walker/Brian Holden slash - Joe can't help what he wants, but does he know how to react when he gets it?


Summary: Joe can't help what he wants, but does he know how to react when he gets it? Joe/Brian

Title: To Be A Man

Rating: M for naughty stuff.

A/N: For those of you whom enjoy my writing, my heartfelt gratitude goes out to you. Everyone else can rot in a hole. You don't like the pairing, don't read it. It's fanfiction, it's not real life. I base this on nothing but my sick enjoyment of guys fornicating.

To Be A Man

Joe could hardly sleep that night, the images flashing through his mind refused to subside and kept his heart palpitating uncontrollably. His chest tightened at even the mere memory of him, the way his tongue rolled over his perfect lips, moistening them with a glossy sheen… His eyes, the way they locked on to you making it seem as though they were seeing nothing else but you. His cock gave an eager twitch, and he squeezed his eyes shut, desperately trying to banish these thoughts. This wasn't something he wanted; this wasn't something he had consciously done… He knew he was attractive, he knew if he wanted he could go out right now and find some woman, any woman to bring home… But right now he was craving him instead. His friend, his companion… Why did it have to be Brian?

The house had been silent all evening, everyone else was out celebrating a successful final showing of Holy Musical Bman. He had joined them early in the evening, but feeling too frustrated to enjoy himself fully he retired early and headed home, where he was now consumed with thoughts of longing.

The ache in his loins became almost painful as his swelling member grew, pleading for attention. He was certain that no one else would be home for some time and it was evident to him that he was going to have to relieve this situation himself.

He bit his lip, anticipating that sweet release that his body sought. Closing his eyes he let his right hand, his strong hand find himself, gripping his length with a firm clasp. Even though it was his own touch, he still gasped slightly and moaned, letting his hand glide up and down his shaft. His precise movements tantalized his every sensitive spot, increasing the pressure and his yearning for climax.

So wrapped up in his actions he didn't notice the door slowly open and a figure lean against the door frame, watching his every movement.

"Do you need a hand with that?" Brian asked, his tone was joking, but something else seeped in to it.

"Dude! Don't you knock?" Joe asked, trying to press down his blatantly obvious erection. It would have to be Brian that walked in, the grin on his face always borderline suggestive. He did that think where he smiled, causing his Adam's apple to bob, Joe chewed on the insides of his cheeks biting back an overwhelming urge…

"Sorry, I came back early to see if you were ok… You left so suddenly" Brian said honestly, moving forward to sit at the edge of his bed, not bothering to take into account the Joe was still hard a mere foot away from him.

"I'm fine, I just…" Joe stated, not really sure what so say.

"Yea… I can see you had things to take care of back at home" Brian replied with a light laugh. His eyes looked down Joe's body, focusing on the tented blanket between them.

Casually Brian reached over and placed his hand on his friends' leg, resting in there as if to gauge Joe's reaction. Joe could only stare at the hand, painfully close to his cock and everything that he wanted right now. His breathing quickened and his chest rose and fell in small, near panic breaths.

Running his hand along, Brian slipped under the edge of the blanket, letting his finger tips brush up Joe's leg, drifting around his pelvis and over his groin. Joe knew Brian loved to tease, but he never imagined it would be to this capacity, and never dared let himself believe it would happen to him.

Brian used his other hand to slowly draw the blanket down, exposing Joe's naked form underneath. His taught abs sweaty and quivering as Brian's eyes lingered on his frame. In a swift movement Brian swung around, placing his legs on either side of Joe, straddling his thighs. Joe looked up, swallowing hard he searched Brian's eyes, wondering what he was doing, what he was thinking? Was he drunk? Was this a dream?

He watched with fascination as Brian's left hand rested on his upper thigh and his right one palmed its way over his length, barely sweeping across the sensitive flesh.

Joe shuddered as Brian's fingers brush over the head, causing it to stir excitedly and Brian to chuckle in his throat. Using the crook between his pointer finger and thumb, Brian gripped the base of Joe's cock, applying just the right amount of pressure. He looked up in to Joe's eyes, his eyebrow poised suggestively and the ill-behaved grin on his lips dared Joe to speak, but he couldn't.

Before he truly realized what was happening, Brian's mouth descended upon him. Those sweet, perfectly glistening lips suckling at the tip of his member, his tongue darting out over the curve of his head causing Joe to arch forward at the sudden and intensely unexpected pleasure. Brian's mouth forming a perfect O around Joe's impossibly hard cock, letting his lips glide downwards, easing the remarkable length deep into his throat.

Joe's mouth gapped open, unable to even form sound as the exquisite bliss that Brian was giving him was almost too much to bear. His dug his fingers into the sheets and squeezed, resisting the urge to buck his hips forward. Clenching his teeth together he panted hard, struggling to keep control as Brian's expert mouth worked him. Releasing the sheets he brought his hands to Brian's shoulders, gliding them up his neck and weaving into his hair. Unable to help himself he clutched Brian's hair, desperately seeking something to hold on to.

Brian moaned with Joe's length still deep in his throat, causing a wave of vibrations to mingle with the already overwhelming sensation of his tongue and lips. Joe let out a moan and couldn't restrain his pelvis jutting forward, knocking his cock back deeper into Brian's mouth.

Knowing his must be close, Brian used his right hand to stroke Joe in rhythm with his mouth working up and down on him. Joe's fingers tugged Brian's hair, begging him to go forward, to take more, to go faster, to suck harder. Not one to disappoint, Brian did as Joe urged moaning between breaths as Joe's dick thrusted in and out of his mouth.

Joe's ears began to ring as the world tuned out, the pent up knot in his loins released like a tidal wave into Brian's accepting mouth. He held on tightly to Brian's head as he rode out of the intense finale. His back spasmed with tiny aftershocks as Brian's tongue rolled over him, not wanting to miss a drop. His eyelids felt heavy and his body exhausted, his heartbeat pounding through every inch of him. As Joe began to grow soft, Brian gave it a final, playful suck and slipped his mouth away, looking up at Joe with his face still hovering over his crotch. Trying to catch his breath, Joe let his lips spread into a wide smile and he panted heavily.

Brian lifted his legs away from Joe and stood at the side of the bed, his eyes still intent on admiring Joe's figure.

"I told you I was going to show you what it means to be a man, man" Brian smirked, turning to exit the room, laughing to himself.

Joe lay there with a confused expression on his face as he pulled his blankets up around him again.

And even though the magnificent symphony of pleasure still hugged his body warmly, he couldn't help but think to himself, _"What the fuck just happened here?"_


End file.
